Labyrinth of Daisy Field High
by Mystery Guest
Summary: Someone's trying to kill me. Run away? No. I won't run away. Running away wouldn't do anything but make this situation worse. I gotta do something, but what? Join Mikan and the gang on an adventure through Daisy Fields High. Go along as they embark on a mission to uncover their school's secrets. Warning: may become O C centered in the future!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Much as I wish I own GA, I don't. So, yeah. I only own the plot and any read and review. However, no flames please! Wishing you a happy reading, Mystery Guest out! :)

Labyrinth of Daisy Field High

Prologue: Hunted

Mikan's POV

Someone's trying to kill me. Someone who knows who I am, what I've done, and why I should be annihilated. I should run away but I don't. What's the point of running away when they have the means to hunt you down and kill you either way? More innocent people will just get hurt that way. I can run away but that benefits no one, not even me. So instead, I stand and fight. I fight for what's right, to protect the ones I love and our beloved school. I say that now but not too long ago, I was just a normal girl, living my sedentary life. Apparently my quiet life didn't go unnoticed, as I was soon enrolled in Daisy Field High.

To the outside world, Daisy Field High (DFH) is a school for the rich. That is, rich, in the monetary sense. At least, the "normal" students are. Rolling in their parents' dough, I mean. Then there are those "special" cases. These are the students who are talented or who possess skills that make them valuable to the school. These are the students that are priceless assets to Daisy Fields. Whatever skills they possess, whatever natural-born talents they own, they are in a class of their own. They are the reason Daisy Field is held in so high a regard by other schools. The school collects these talented people and raises them into future leaders in the clandestine world of espionage. They send their elite out to other schools in need, often under the guise of foreign exchange students.

I, apparently, am one of those "special cases". In DFH, the "special" cases are all thrown into a club. The school made the club exclusive to only certain people so as to avoid unwelcome intrusions. As one of the "privileged", I am a member of the International Students Society (ISS), a group that serves both as a center that helps ensure the smooth naturalization of foreign exchange and international students and as headquarters of the SSIS (Secret Society of International Students). The SSIS is actually just a society created and maintained by some ISS members to facilitate ISS activities. It is an even more exclusive group of well-endowed people. Many wish to join the SSIS for the sole reason of becoming celebrities (SSIS members usually graduate and become well-known figures).


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned GA, I don't. I just own the plot. Enjoy~**

Chapter 2 (the long rant version):

**Mikan POV continued:**

The SSIS exists mainly to protect the school from harm, both outside and inside, using our natural skills and training. The ISS serves the dual-purpose of being the entrance exam for application into the SSIS as well as a reservoir of backup agents. They train along the sides of members of the SSIS and if lucky, may even be called upon to assist the SSIS on missions. Usually, members of the SSIS are chosen from the ranks of the ISS but in my case, I was "special". I, unlike my companions, was chosen from "the outside" (meaning I transferred into Daisy Field). I guess the members are used to people transferring in and out of the SSIS because they were nice to me. In a sense, they were professionals. They never questioned why I was put in there. Instead, they accepted and even befriended me. I guess it was in their best interest to maintain a good relationship within the group. The rest of the school was, surprisingly, quite okay with me, a random stranger, swooping into that coveted, members-only spot. Then again, it might have to do with being friends with the leader of the SSIS.

That's right. The leader of the SSIS, Tobita Yuu, is my friend. In fact, the SSIS are all my friends. They were the ones who transferred me into DFH and the SSIS. Before that, I was just a girl on the "welcome committee" they knew from Yorkshire Community School for International Students (YSCSIS). I was devastated when they left the school. Them leaving meant that I would lose my bestest friends and I didn't want to be alone. Then, five years passed, just like that. We all grew up and I eventually lost all contact with them. Imagine my surprise when they showed up on my doorstep one fine summer's day and announced that I was transferring to their school today. 'Surprised' probably didn't even cover what I felt about what happened next. A big moving van suddenly showed up and random people barged into my house and started packing up all my stuff. Now that I think about it, my parents must have known about this because I remember my usually suspicious father actually helping out with the packing and my mom had seemed kinda quiet all day, before the van's arrival. Anyway, while the people were packing my stuff, I was whisked away from the front door. I recall being so stunned that I couldn't talk or move. To "kidnap" me, they had to physically carry me in the car. Wait, when did that car get here? (This is when I started processing things.)

They took me to the airport. That's right, the airport. I remember freaking out in the back seat, trying and failing to comprehend what I was doing at the airport. That was when the car stopped and I was unceremoniously shoved out of the car. Not surprising to say, I tripped on the curb and immediately fell flat on my face, attracting major attention in the process. I blushed madly at all the unwanted attention but stood up and brushed off my clothes, trying to act as normal as possible. Apparently the powers that were love watching me suffer because they picked that beyond embarrassing moment to be the one time I happened to wear a skirt with childish underwear.

Why was I so hung up about this? I mean it's not like anyone saw much right? No one would actually care enough to stand there and gawk at me some more would they? I mean, come on! This is the airport! Everyone's so busy trying to check in or finding their terminal that no one would stop and comment on my unfortunate kiss with airport gravel. So in answer to those inquiries, No, they didn't care nor did they stop to stare at me, but just because they didn't do that doesn't mean that a certain someone didn't. Of course, with my luck, that certain someone just happened ti be none other than the almightly, and in my opinion super perverted, Natsume Hyuuga himself.

I tell you, even to this day he never fails to annoy me. Not only does he constantly bring this embarrassing issue up, but he also loves to tease and pull pranks on me! Sometimes I just wish I could pull the prank of all pranks on him without getting divine ( greatly helped by ardent fans of his) retribution. That would be so satisfying! I would be so happy I wouldn't even blink an eyelash if he so much as dare to glare at me. Argh! I'm so stupid! I just realized thinking about that jerk got me off track. Damn it Natsume, I'm trying to tell a story here. Stop bothering me! (A/N: poor Natsume who did nothing at all but be himself) Sorry, I got distracted by a pest. Where were we again? Oh yeah! I was talking about the airport incident... The one where Natsume... No! Stop thinking about that meanie Mikan. Focus on your story!

Anyways, yeah. After the embarrassing faceplant, I got up to a male voice incredulously asking, "You're how old and you're still wearing polka dots? What are you, a five year old or something?"

I blinked, unsure of what to say. Then I heard Ruka smack Natsume upside the head. " Natsume! You don't say that to a lady. You're supposed to help her up not laugh at her! Shame on you!"

"Hn? Why didn't YOU offer her your hand then? Being such a gentleman, you should help a lady out, especially if you're going to be seeing more of her."

Ruka heaved a big sigh before replying in a tone overflowing with frustration. " Because YOU decided to be an asshole and push her out, thereby causing her to trip and fall. In other words, YOU caused this to happen so YOU should fix it. Or at least apologize to the poor girl."

"Yeah, Natsume you big jerk ,apologize right now!" I demand as I stand up, crossing my arms over my chest in anger.

He snorts at our tag-team response but refuses to reply. Which infuriated me. A lot. So much so that I regret to say that I whacked him upside the head. Which, I may add, was a veeeery bad idea. Unless one wishes to die an early death, do NOT, under any circumstances, make Natsume Hyuuga angry.

I swear when he got over the fact that I'd dare to hit him, that evil demon was seriously about to fatally injure me, then torture me before feeding me to his pet sharks. Yes, the boy keeps sharks as pets. Don't ask me why, just roll with it. 'Sides, being the son of FIRE, the world's largest entertainment company, he's rich enough to afford them anyway.

Luckily, Hotaru, my other bestest friend ever, intervened. It all happened so fast. After I hit Natsume, all hell seemed to break loose. Natsume, after he recovered from the shock, launched himself at me. While the jerk was still in midair, Hotaru managed to tranquilize him with her Baka gun version 2.05 ( complete with a tranquilizing option, which I have no doubt she created just for the sole purpose of preventing such events as my launching myself at her or a murderous Natsume from happening). Anyway, after she shot Natsume, Koko and Kitsuneme scurried to catch him before he hurt himself. Then, Tsubasa sempai and Ruka each grabbed one of my arms and proceeded to drag me through the airport doors. At that point, I'd panicked because really, who wouldn't when they were abruptly abducted from their home, brought to an airport without any luggage, not even their passports, and were being manhandled in broad daylight and yet nobody seems to care enough to help them? Really, people, at least call security! But I guess none of that actually matters when said kidnappers are a bunch of pretty teenagers. They were too enchanted by my friends' beauty that they parted to make way for them. Later though, I find out that they did in fact secure my passport, boarding ticket and everything else. They even had a clearance pass that allowed them to have their own private customs check and a bunch of other privileges like being escorted to their private plane! I'd initially assumed that we'd at least check in and go through customs like normal people but seeing as they are a bunch of rich kids, I guess it makes sense for them to have that kind of special treatment.

Nonetheless, in less than an hour after my "abduction", we were sitting comfortably in our plush seats awaiting takeoff. Apparently, I was being taken to their school. It was somehow arranged that I'd room with Hotaru in the special girls' dorm at DFH. She, along with Nonoko and Anna, were to be my tourguides and assigned to teach me everything I needed to know. Ruka was reluctantly assigned to train me because they felt that it was best that Natsume and I be kept apart as much as possible given my unique ability to make Natsume super mad.

Actually, that was ironic because among all my friends, Natsume was one of the oldest. He, Ruka, Hotaru and I were childhood friends. Back then, Yuu was just our nursery school class prez but we eventually got close enough that he was promoted to best friend status. Nonoko and Anna has been inseparable since the gang and I met them in second grade. Koko and Kitsuneme were included in our circle of friends around fourth or fifth grade. They were relatives of Natsume's that for some reason moved in with the Hyuugas.

Tsubasa sempai who is a year older than us ( we're currently sixteen) has always been a brother figure to me, ever since I met him around third grade. It wasn't until we were in fifth grade that he was finally included in our circle though. I couldn't figure out why he didn't seem to want to meet my friends until fifth grade, right before he had to move. He told me afterwards it was because he was a bit scared of meeting Hotaru and Natsume. But then, when I introduced them, I found out they already knew each other! Clearly, they all thought it'd be funny to see how long it took me to realize they were related. How come nobody bothered to tell me that Tsubasa sempai was really another one of Natsume's cousins?! I mean I knew there just had to be something fishy going on. But I just thought they were planning to prank me, not that they were related and that Natsume's been avoiding him because he doesn't want to move away with Tsubasa sempai!

Clearly, there's something wrong here. Why would Natsume, who is usually fearless and arrogant, be avoiding Tsubasa sempai( even if sempai was instructed to relocate him)? And why didn't any of the others say anything about this if they knew? Evidently, something happened that they didn't want me to find out about. Like that they were all supposed to be moving halfway across the world at the end of fifth grade.

Actually, this whole "completing missions via my talents" thing is funny. Seeing as I have absolutely no clue what makes me "special", I don't really feel like I belong in this group. Lucky for me, other people actually recognize that I'm clueless about my "inner ninja" (as they like to call it) and leave me alone. For the most part, the members try to keep my specialty to themselves. None of them, not even Yuu, would tell me what makes me special. Whenever I asked, they'd just shrug their shoulders and tell me to figure it out myself. Gosh, I get sooo annoyed when they say that. How am I supposed to know what made them pick me over those other people?! I'm not super smart like Hotaru nor do I get along especially well with animals like Ruka. I mean, I can get along with humans just fine, better than that jerk Natsume anyway, but animals always seem to dislike me for some reason.

Koko says it's because I'm close to Ruka and they're jealous of me, but I don't believe it for a second. Natsume, Hotaru and the others are also close to him, but no animals hate them like they hate me!) Hmm...perhaps that's my specialty? That animals, for some abnormal reason, don't like me? But that makes no sense! Argh! My head hurts now. Guess I'll leave figuring out my "Alice"( as they call it) one day. For now, I should concentrate on my story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. I just own my plot. Thank you. I hope you enjoy my work. deep bow**

Mikan POV (still)

My story...what was it again? I've been so sidetracked by that meanie I've forgotten.

It all happened about a month before I transferred to DFH. I was sleeping peacefully in my doom when I suddenly felt an ominous presence hovering over me. As my senses quickly sharpened the feeling of danger, my instincts told me to pretend to sleep. I waited nervously, my heart started beating so fast I thought the presence could hear me. Sure enough, while I waited with baited breath, the presence let out a light chuckle at my "bad acting."

"I know you're awake. It's no use. You can't hide from me forever, sooner or later you'll be my slave. You'll carry out my every bidding whether you like it or not, or your loved ones die." The presence hissed sinisterly.

At that sentence, I bolted upright. My head whirled around to meet the presence's bloodthirsty eyes. They were the eyes of an experienced assassin. She, yes the presence was a girl, was a trained killing machine, an elite agent sent by an unknown organization to recruit me...

Real life:

Crash! Bang! BAKAN! BAKAN! BAKAN!

"Baka! What the heck is with this seriously depressing story? You trying to sound smart or something?! Just write like you usually do. Baka. Trying to act all cool. Copying my style...mumble mumble...just be yourself...mumble mumble..." Hotaru said quite agitatedly while wiping off her baka gun Version 2.05.

.

"Hey! Hotaru~~~~~ That's so mean! What do you mean I'm trying to sound smart or that I'm copying your style? I...I...I just wanted to sound cool! Like a real mystery author! Isn't that so cool! I mean, lots of people like your writing! They think it's great! Nobody really liked my writing...so I thought I'd change it up a little." Mikan whined incessantly while rubbing her throbbing red cheek.

"Change what? You don't need to change your writing style. You already have plenty of loyal readers, why do you want to get more? It's not good to be greedy. Just be yourself. Your fans like you for you, if you change, wouldn't that cause them not to like your writing anymore? Now, be a good girl. Show me your original draft. I know you didn't think this one up out of the blue. You're no good at keeping secrets." Hotaru retorted, reaching out a hand for Mikan's laptop.

Sighing in defeat, Mikan quickly pulled up her original draft and passed Hotaru her laptop. Hotaru smiled slightly as she grabbed the device, plopped down on the couch, and started reading.

Mikan's original draft:

Once upon a time, there was a princess. She was cursed to sleep for ages and ages until the prince came along to wake her up. Or so, that is how the story is supposed to go. However, the truth of the tale is actually far from romantic. In fact, the tale's beginning actually stemmed from an evil intent to kill.

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed. Although I was fast asleep, I was fully aware of my surroundings. That is why I knew that that morning, someone had snuck into my room. It didn't sound like anyone I knew at first, but I subconsciously realized that a stranger she was not. At that time, I was perceiving my surroundings but not really comprehending anything. That was why, when she suddenly laid what felt like a brick on my chest, I was jolted into full consciousness. Though I immediately recognized the person, I decided to pretend to be asleep. It seemed like she wished me ill. I knew I should probably try to remove the weight from my chest before it crushes me, but I was curious as to her intent to kill me.

Unfortunately for me, it seemed like she knew the moment I feigned sleep for she chuckled softly before calling out in a clear voice that was filled with malevolence. "I know you're awake. Don't play games with me. Wake up now. I have something to discuss with you." Still, I pretended to be asleep. As if sensing my defiance, she laid another brick on top of the one before. My chest became very heavy with all that added pressure. I could handle one brick, but two was a bit much. Before I could become completely immobilized by the bricks on me, I supposed that I should get up. And so, with as much speed and strength I could muster, I grabbed hold of the bricks and pushed them off my chest as hard as I could while sitting up at the same time and spreading my legs so that they wouldn't be crushed by the bricks if they fell on me. I must have caught her by surprise because she offered no resistance, well, at least not much anyway, when I tackled her to the ground. To my surprise, there was no guards nearby. She must have really wanted to make assassinating me a real secret.

Anyways, I somehow managed to knock her out. Panting heavily, I swiftly tied her up and gagged her (just in case) before dragging her outside my room into the hallway corner a little ways beyond my room. The hallway shone bright with moonlight when I unceremoniously dumped the woman. Quietly and softly, making sure she didn't wake up, I untied and ungagged her. Then, I fled back to my room, locked the door, stuffed my bed, and packed all my necessities into two easy-to-carry bags. I glanced around my room one last time, scanning for whatever I forgot, before setting up a tiny camera and wiretap in an inconspicuous spot. Grabbing my bags, I opened a secret passageway.

For years, I have used this passageway as my secret hideaway. There are many such secret passageways in our house. Knowledge about these secret hiding spots and their location was known only to the architect, who was long dead, my ancestors who built and lived in this house, along long-dead, and my father, who had once played in some of the more well-known passageways in his childhood. I was an only child, I believe because for as long as I could remember, I could only recall father and I living together in this house.

I had known since a while ago when she first came that there would come a day like this, a day when she would try to get rid of me once and for all. It was just a matter of time before she tried something more lethal than poison. For this reason, I had prepared. I had made escape plans, stocked my hiding place, found safehouses, and squirreled away food and other necessities. With a last wistful look around my room, I silently tiptoed into the passageway and sealed it before turning around and walking down the passage.

Back to real life:

"No good. Why the heck are you still a ninja? Just what exactly is your plot? Was this one of your dreams?" Hotaru exclaimed as she gently slammed the laptop shut. She looked behind her at the expectant Mikan. Seeing her expression, Hotaru immediately sighed, rubbing her suddenly hurting temples, she asked wearily, "It was one of your dreams wasn't it? Which one was it this time? The one where you get crushed to death by bricks or the one where you were a ninja that could perform incredible disappearing acts? Or... is it that Alice in Wonderland dream with that creepy white rabbit?"


End file.
